The present invention relates to a system and method for the filling, automatic removal, and transportation of receiving containers for sorted items. The containers are filled at individual destination points with sorted items. The sorted items may be the same, similar or different to one another. The destination points are located along a sorting path. After filling, the containers are transported away from the destination points by way of a transport facility.
German reference DE 19961513C1 sets out a sorting system for flat shipping items such as letters, cards, and the like. The system makes use of a conveyor system which guides containers along a sorting path and employs a succession of destination points arranged along the path. The destination points run crosswise with respect to the direction of conveyor travel.
In sorting systems for flat shipping items, the items are sorted by destination locations or destination address into destination pockets arranged along the sorting path. The destination pockets are referred to as destination points. During the course of sorting operations, as soon as a destination pocket or destination point is filled with items, the destination pocket must be emptied. During emptying operation, the letters are manually removed from the destination pocket and placed into a receiving container for sorted items which is located on a holder. Each destination point has such a receiving container for sorted items. For filling purposes, the container is withdrawn crosswise with respect to the sorting path. During withdrawal, the operator stands to the side of the container in front of the preceding or subsequent destination point. A plurality of filling operations may be required in order to completely fill a container.
As soon as the receiving container for sorted items has been completely filled, it must be taken away. This is also performed manually. The filled receiving container for sorted items is lifted and may be placed on a conveyor belt lying opposite or on a shelf. This activity is physically tiring on account of the weight of the receiving container for sorted items as well as the bending and flexing necessary by the operator.
Patent reference DE 199 01 444 C1 describes a transport facility for receiving containers for sorted items. The facility transports the receiving containers for sorted items, loaded from the destination points, into a shelf-type assembly which is secured to a traveling carriage capable of traveling along a series of destination points of a sorting machine. The destination points lay side by side. According to this facility, if for example a first receiving container for sorted items is to be filled several times at a first destination point and after the first filling operation a second receiving container for sorted items is to be filled at a second destination point, then the first receiving container for sorted items must be lifted from the transport facility and stored temporarily in order to create space for the second receiving container for sorted items which can then be moved onto the transport facility. This operation is performed manually.